Tévedés
by Lora-san
Summary: (3.rész) Amikor Morgan meglátja, hogy Reid egy idegen nővel beszélget, ledöbben. Főleg akkor, amikor a nő átad egy cetlit Spencernek, Derek pedig aggódni kezd, a riválisa, és barátja miatt is...Hiszen nem akarja, hogy Reid rajta kívül bárki másé legyen...Aztán persze az IQ bajnok felnyitja a szemét, és akkor Morgan rájön, hogy nem arról van szó, amit ő hitt...Hogy tévedett.(Moreid)


**Oké, ez csak egy hirtelen ötlet volt, ne keressetek benne semmi logikát. XP ;) Csak eszembe ötlött, és megírtam. :) Nos, jó olvasást, hibák az enyémek, igen, tudom. Említem benne a másik két CM ficemet is, de nem szükséges elolvasni azokat, hogy ezt meg tudjátok érteni. ^^**

**MorganxReid slash, enyhe, nagyon enyhe, tipikus Morgan Reid iránti szeretetéről van szó. Persze a zsenikém nem tud semmiről... Morgan szemszög, One-shot.**

**A memóriával kapcsolatos idézés a Wiki-ről van, és szerintem majd még használom pár történetben. =)**

**Lora**

* * *

><p>Morgan feszült tekintettel figyelte, ahogy Reid egy idegen nővel beszélget. Vagyis, csak Morgan számára volt ismeretlen a fiatal ügynök, de ez persze részletkérdés. Hiszen már csak az is fura volt, hogy Reid egy nővel beszélget. A csapat persze az más… Az idősebb ügynök megnyalta az ajkait, majd összehúzott szemekkel tovább bámulta a kis párost akik az egyik automata mellett álltak. Derek pedig észre sem vette, hogy idegességében az ujjaival dobol az asztalon.<p>

Maga előtt volt pár dosszié, amit még át kellett néznie, de magában azt gondolta, hogy ez még várhat. Feszülten sóhajtott, magában pedig azon tanakodott, hogy az a csinos nő – mert Derek maga is úgy gondolta, hogy az -, mit akarhat az Spencertől.

_Talán randizni hívja?Nem, Reidet mindig hidegen hagyja az ilyesmi…Heh. Megszívtad kis anyám. Reid senkivel sem szokott randira menni…Oh… Akkor ez azt jelenti… hogy velem sem fog eljönni…?! Remek! Szépen rájöttél Morgan! Igazán rájöhettem volna hamarabb is!_

Derek a kezeibe temette a fejét, és halkan felnyüszített.

_A francba. Annyira akarom őt…_

És akkor, Morgan meghallott egy nő kacajt, amire olyan gyorsan felkapta a fejét, hogy abba még a nyaka is belereccsent. A szeme egyből utat talált Reid nyurga alakjára, és alig bírt levegőt venni, amikor meglátta. A szépfiú mosolygott. _Mosolygott! Egy nőre! Ez nem lehet igaz…!_A fekete hajú nő a kezeivel takarta el a száját, nehogy újra hangosan felnevessen. A szemei jókedvtől csillogtak, ahogy az előtte álló férfira nézett. Derek nem tudta, hogy Spencer milyen arccal, tekintettel néz a nőre, mivel ugye háttal állt neki, de ez felettébb zavarta.

Morgan ciccegett, majd akaratlanul is elkezdte a lábát mozgatni a pad alatt. A kezeit felemelte a fejéhez, és elnyúzottan végighúzta rajta őket. A szemét közben azért sem vette le a kis párosról, és minden egyes eltelt perc után kezdett benne egyre jobban felmenni a pumpa.

Megpróbált a munkájára koncentrálni, de valahogy percenként vonzotta a pillantását Reid. _Már több mint öt perce. Több mint öt perce beszélgetnek. _

Derek felsóhajtott, és szuggerálta a másikat, hogy észrevegye. Vagy, hogy csak történjen végre már valami, és ne azzal a nővel beszélgessen. Az ügynök erősen elgondolkodott azon, hogy mi lenne, ha odamenne hozzájuk. Odamenne, vigyorogna, nevetgélne, és megpróbálná elcsábítani a nőt, persze csak látszatból, hiszen neki már ott van… _Reid_. Morgan arca megrándult, ahogy ezt a gondolatmenetet végig vezette magában, hiszen ha odamegy, és ha Spencernek esetleg bejön az ismeretlen ügynök, akkor a férfi meggyűlölheti őt, amit Derek egyáltalán nem akart.

_De miért pont egy nő? Na nem mintha egy férfinak jobban örülnék... sőt... Nem. Elég volt, Morgan._

Ismét felsóhajtott, majd megállt benne az ütő, és el is sápadt, amikor meglátta élete legrosszabb, _legszörnyűbb _pillanatát. A nő kuncogva, majdhogy már nem nevetve, csillogó tekintettel, kissé elpirulva átadott egy cetlit Reidnek. _Egy cetlit. Egy kibaszott cetlit! Mi a franc?!_ Morgan még a száját is eltátotta, persze csak diszkréten. Habár a szemei kiguvadtak, és úgy bámulta a jelenetet maga előtt, mint ha egy kukkoló lenne, mégis, alig merte elhinni. Látta, ahogy a fiatal zseni felemeli a kezét, megvakarja a tarkóját, és – _és!_ – egy gyors pillantást vetett ő rá! _Rám nézett! _Majd a barna hajú férfi visszafordult, és – Morgan szeme láttára – elfogadta a papírt.

_Nem… nem… Reid… ne…_

Morgan felemelte a jobb kezét, majd hitetlenségében eltakarta vele a száját, összeszorította a szemét, és felállt. Mélyet lélegzett, majd bevonult a pihenő részlegre, a kávéfőző mellé, és háttal a pultnak támaszkodott. A fogait elkezdte csikorgatni, a fejét pedig végérvényesen a kezeibe temette, és nem akarta elfogadni a tényt, hogy a szerelme elvette attól a nőtől a papírt. _Vajon mi lehet rajta? Talán egy telefonszám? Lakcím? Egy szoba száma…?_

- Ch…

Ahogy elképzelte a nőt a barátjával… Isten, a legjobb barátjával… a _szerelmével_…

Az idősebb ügynök ismét csak vett pár mély lélegzetet, majd az ujjaival a homlokát kezdte el masszírozni kétségbeesésében. Tudta, nagyon jól tudta, hogy a munkahelyen tilos _olyan_ kapcsolatot kialakítani a másokkal… de… Nem tehetett róla, hogy az évek során egyre jobban megszerette _őt_. De a legrosszabb az egészben, hogy ez a folyamatos féltékenykedés, aggódás… a _vágy_ a kisebb iránt, már emészti őt belülről. Olyan mint egy pohár, ami már majdnem tele van, és ha egyszer kiönt... akkor ott vége lesz mindennek. Annyira… csak annyira magához akarja ölelni a másikat, hogy ha megtehetné, akkor egy kis túlzással már boldogan halhatna meg. De Morgannak még annyi is elég lenne, ha elmondhatná a másiknak, hogy egy ideje már szerelmes belé.

Derek beharapta az alsó ajkát, majd megfordult, és a kezeivel kezdte támasztani a pultot. Felnézett a kávéfőzőre, és elmosolyodott, hiszen még egy ilyen aprócska dologról is Spencer jutott az eszébe. Balra kapta a tekintetét, és a mosolya vigyorrá szélesedett, amikor meglátta a fehér bögrét, fekete „Zseni" felirattal. _Még tavaly kapta tőlem, ajándékként, a harmincadik születésnapjára… Mintha évekkel ezelőtt történt volna…_

Morgan hirtelen felkapta a fejét, mikor meghallotta, hogy az ajtó kinyílik. Amint meglátta ki lépett be, azonnal megpróbált minden olyan érzelmet eltüntetni az arcáról, ami által lebukhatna. _Gyáva vagy Morgan. Egy gyáva nyúl… _Azonnal megfordult, és mint az előbb, ismét a háttal támaszkodott a pultnak, és köhintett egyet.

- R-Reid. Nos… mi a… helyzet? – kérdezte félszegen, és a tekintete kissé zavart volt. _Csak nyugi Morgan, nyugi, ne izgulj, ne nézd annyira, ne bámuld, ne…_

Spencer a szokásos módján elmosolyodott, habár ez az „az egy másodperces" mosoly volt, mint aki nem tudta, hogy mit tegyen az ilyen helyzetben.

- Morgan – mondta, majd pillanatokkal később, könnyed léptekkel a társa mellé sétált -, semmi különös. – Nyúlt a bögréjéért, majd lassan öntött bele kávét.

A barna bőrű férfi keresztbe fonta a karjait maga előtt, majd oldalasan a másikra sandított, és nyelt egyet. _Hogyan kérdezzem meg? Térjek egyből a lényegre, vagy írjam neki körül? Még ha meg is kérdezem, kinézem belőle, hogy azt mondja, semmi közöm hozzá… Franc… Próba szerencse… Csak nehogy ne akarjon majd újra szóba állni velem…_

Reid közben ártatlanul, semmi különöst észrevéve, elkezdte felmelegíteni a kávéját.

- Öhm… az előbb láttam, hogy… - kezdte ügyetlenül az idősebb -, hát, elég jól elbeszélgettél azzal a lánnyal, Reid.

Spencer összevonta a szemöldökét, majd a férfira nézett.

- Miről beszélsz? – pislogott.

Derek köhintett egyet, és észrevétlenül megmarkolta a bicepszénél a ruháját.

- Neked van fotografikus memóriád, és nem emlékszel? – mosolygott, és megpróbált a kelleténél nem több érzelmet vegyíteni a tekintetébe és a hangjába.

- Eidetikus, Morgan. – Mutatott az ujjával a másikra Reid. - Az eidetikus memória vagy _fotografikus_ memória népszerű definíciója szerint, az ezzel a képességgel rendelkező ember képes képeket, hangokat, tárgyakat extrém pontossággal, tömegesen, emlékezetből felidézni. Az eidetikus szó jelentése: vizuális képek rendkívül részletes és élénk felelevenítéséhez kapcsolódó, és a görög εἶδος (eidos) szóból ered, melynek jelentése: „látott." – Hadarta a srác olyan gyorsan, hogy Morgan már a felénél elvesztette a fonalat.

De a szerelme hiába beszélt, bármennyire is fájt Dereknek, nem figyelt a mondandójára, csak a kecses, hosszú ujjait figyelte – nem véletlen, hogy a fiú még zongorázni is tudott -, a vékony ajkait, ahogy azok mozognak, betűket formálnak. _Meg akarom csókolni…_ Az ügynöknek hirtelen bevillant a kéjes álma még szilveszterről, a pillanat, amikor Spencer kávét ivott… _Francba…_

- Oké, Reid, hé Reid! Elég. – Vigyorgott a másikra, ahogy az megállt a beszédben. - Ezt már százszor kiveséztük... talán még fejből is képes lennék elmondani, zsenikém.

Morgan megnyalta az ajkait, és nyelt egyet, ahogy észrevette, a barátja arcán a két alig látszó piros foltot. A szíve kalapált, amint Reid zavarában félrenézett, és a nyakkendőjével kezdett el babrálni.

- Um, bocsi. – Mondta, majd megrázta a fejét, és a kávéjához fordult, ami csilingelő hanggal jelezte, hogy már megmelegedett. - Ez csak... ösztönös... hogy kijavítalak...

- Semmi, semmi – legyintett -, aranyos vagy ilyenkor, mikor belemerülsz valamibe… - Szaladt ki a száján, és már azonnal az ajkaira csapta volna a kezét ijedtében, de nem tette, próbálta megőrizni a nyugalmát. Viszont észrevette, hogy mellette a srác egy pillanatra megdermedt, és ránézett.

- Aranyos? – kérdezett vissza meglepődve.

- Végül is, szépfiú vagy. – Nevetett fel ismét kissé idegesen Morgan, habár ez a hangján nem hallatszott. Megnyugodva fújta ki a levegőt, amikor Spencer megrántotta a vállát, és több kanál cukrot kezdett belepakolni a bögréjébe.

Derek mosolyogva megrázta a fejét. _Visszatérve…_

- Visszatérve, Reid...

_Kérlek, mond, hogy nem mész el rá… hogy csak udvariasságból fogadtad el a cetlit… Kérlek, Reid… Ne foglalkozz azzal a nővel..._

- Oh, Morgan! – Szólt közbe a zseni, mire a szólított úgy reagált, mint egy farok csóváló kiskutya. _Ember… Ez már azért durva... _- Ezt az a lány adta, akivel az előbb beszéltem. – Nyúlt a zsebébe, majd elővette azt a papírt, amit látásból a másik nagyon jól is ismert. _Ne… ugye csak nem… kérkedsz? Az igaz, hogy folyton piszkállak az antiszociálisságod miatt… de az csak vicc… mert emiatt érezlek egyre közelebb magamhoz... Mert tudom, hogy mással nem viselkedsz úgy, mint velem… de, ne… Reid ez… fáj._

_Reid…_

- Azt mondta, hogy-

_Szeretlek._

-… adjam neked.

_He?_

- He? – vágott döbbent fejet Derek.

Reid nem tétovázott, a másik felé nyújtotta a papírt, Morgan pedig meglepődöttségében el is fogadta.

- Tessék. Most helyezték át LA-ből, és kissé zavarban érezte magát… ezért nem merte odaadni a számát neked… Így megkért engem. – Mosolygott, a másik férfi pedig bólintott. - Szegény lány, nem tudta mire vállalkozott veled... - Jegyezte meg szórakozottan a zseni. - Hiszen egy ilyen nőcsábász áldozata lesz...

_Mi van?_

- Nos, de megyek – emelte fel a bögréjét az ügynök, és kissé meglóbálta -, van még pár befejezetlen munkám. – Fordult meg, majd lassú léptekkel, távozott.

Morgan pedig ott maradt, egymagában, tátott szájjal, a papírt szorongatva a kezében. Többször fel-le emelgette a fejét, megpróbálva értelmezni azt, ami most történt.

_Nem hiszem el… Tehát, azt a nőt… nem is Reid érdekelte…? Ha nem én? Ez… ez… ez… A legjobb! Huh, megnyugodtam. Nincs potenciális riválisom… _

_Ugye? Mindegy. Majd csak megoldom valahogy, ha lesz… De... Reid úgy gondol rám, mint egy nőcsábászra? Ch... Fogadjunk, hogy Garcia, JJ és Prentiss telebeszélte a fejét minden féle marhasággal..._

Derek vigyorgott, majd ökölbe szorította azt a kezét, amiben a cetli volt, és boxolt egyet a levegőbe. Közben maga elé azt suttogta, hogy „Ez az!" - Emlékezve, hogy nincs vetélytársa, az IQ bajnokért. _Az enyém leszel..._

Az épp belépő Hotch és Rossi pedig csak váltottak egy jelentőségteljes pillantást.


End file.
